I'm Yours To Keep
by Tachikawa IVIimi 2.0
Summary: Season 01...A tragic tragedy had befell the Digidestines, mainly Yamato. He never got to tell her the truth, the real truth, before she died...And as if that's not enough, the Digidestines are put on another extravagant quest on saving the Digiworld!
1. Grains of Sand

Hey ^^ posting this story back up again for those who requested, the **SEQUEL **is up! So go and read it after this ^^

~*~

       Mimi's gone…. or is she? 

It was dark. The only things that gave light were the scattered balls stars and the big radiant moon. The moon, shone down upon a solitary lake completely surrounded by oddly shaped trees. Near the shore of the lake was a small dim cave where six children slept with their faithful digimon at their sides. At the corner of the group, a shadow slowly and quietly got up and crept outside.

Between the distances of the cave to the shores stood a burning fire, the soft music of blues came from the sweet sound of a harmonica, played by a young boy who was crouched beside the fire. He had dirty blonde hair and eyes the color of the dark ocean, full of mystery. Beside the boy slept his digimon, Gabumon. The boy stared aimlessly at the fire, lost in his thoughts, unaware of the world around him. Hearing the sound of footsteps suddenly disrupted his concentration. He quickly got up and headed to the lake, leaving his friend in peaceful slumber.

A young girl stood on the shores; she was talking to what seemed like a holographic figure of an old man. The wind blew off her pink cowboy hat and ran against her long honey-colored hair that was tied up. Her face was in disbelieve and tears were forming in her round hazel eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry about this Sincerity," said the man gravely, "But this is how it's suppose to be…"

The girl nodded solemnly and the figure slowly dissolved.

"Mimi," called a voice in the trees, "Is that you?"

The girl spun around, "Matt."

She quickly wiped her tears so that he wouldn't see that she'd been crying, but he already did. Matt walked up to her, "You okay? Who were you talking to?" He asked in concern and laid his hand on her delicate shoulder. She shivered but did not reply, he decided to let her choose when to speak, and soon she did.

"That was Gennai…" She replied.

Matt's eyes widened, "Gennai was here?! What did he say? Why didn't you wake us up?!"

He stopped, suddenly seeing the distress look in her eyes and settled down, "Mimi, what's wrong?"

Mimi tried to escape the pull of those great blue eyes and to hold back her tears but broke down, "He said that I'm the weakest of the group and that I have to go and leave the group for a while and I can't come back till I've proven myself worth enough to be a digidestined and I can't take Palmon with me!!"

"Whoa! Calm down, Mimi," He grabbed her shoulders to calm her down," Wh-what do you mean _leave_?"

She turned her hands and held his tightly, "Matt…Listen to me, I-I have to go, I need you to take care of Palmon. And don't tell anyone that I left, please." She pleaded and turned away and started to walk past him, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Leave? When'll you be back?" He asked afraid of her reply, "You will be back, right…?"

Mimi bit her lower lip, "…Don't worry, I'll be fine." Though that wasn't the answer he was looking for.

Matt pulled her tightly into his arms, "I can't let you go, Mimi! You could get hurt—worse, killed!"

"Matt don't make this harder than it already is!" Mimi finally lost her temper as she fought back her tears.

When he saw her face he loosened his grip, "Mimi, you can't leave us, we need you-Palmon, Takeru, the group-and me. I don't wanna lose you."

Mimi, hearing this, thought for a second. She felt cold, even though Matt's warm body covered her. She laid her head on his chest. _Does he? _she asked herself, _Do they all…?_

                                                                                                                                                            "Lies." 

Matt slightly pulled away and looked at her in puzzlement, "Meems?" 

Mimi shook the thought out of her head and smiled back, "You know, I never really liked that name."

Matt smiled warmly. Mimi slowly leaned her face to his and covered his lips with hers. The kiss lasted and lingered. Yamato was suddenly oblivious to the world, there was only her. She slowly broke off the kiss, "You'll never lose me," she whispered in his ear, "I'm yours to keep."

~*~

Please review!


	2. Default

_ _

_ _

_She's gone_,Matt thought. He had been and staring at the direction where she had walked off to for a period of time. He began to head back to camp.

Tai sat up groggily stretching his arms. He yawned and looked around the cave, he blinked and noticed that Mimi, Gabumon, or Matt was there. He nudged Agumon and Sora beside him. "Hey, you guys wake up…!" Being the loud mouth that he is, he woke up everyone else. Takeru sat up, causing Patamon to fall off his head, he looked around for his brother, "Matt, where are you?"

"Mimi's gone!" Palmon practically shrieked, completely waking everyone from their trance. They all ran out and found Gabumon who was busy cooking something by the fire.

"Morning!" greeting them all with a handful of fruits. "Breakfast anyone?"

"Mmm…Food!" Agumon commented, "_*completely stuffing himself*_ 'Ey Tai, try this!"

Tai looked at Gabumon, "Gabumon, where's Matt and Mimi?"

"I don't know, I thought Mimi was still sleeping and knowing Matt, he's probably just taking a walk," Gabumon replied.

"Well, knowing _Mimi_, she's probably off frolicking around and picking dandelions," Commented Joe while cleaning his glasses. He squinted and put them back on and saw Matt walking back. Tai looked at Matt as Joe asked, "Matt, where've you been? Is Mimi with you?"

Matt just shook his head and looked away to a direction, "Mimi…she's gone."

Palmon went up to him, "Gone? What do you mean? Why didn't she say anything to me?" she said with a panic tone in her voice.

Matt put his finger on his lips and just replied, "She's gone."

Mimi found herself walking around a Dark Forest. Even though it was morning the forest gave no sign of light. Her dress was torn and her arms and legs were covered with cuts. "I wonder if Palmon's awake yet…" She said to herself. She kept on walking and tripped on a stump, falling on her face. "Arrgh…"

As she got up something fell from her bag, it was her digivice. Mimi picked it up and stared at it, how she'll miss her friends: Palmon, Sora, Takeru, Matt. At the thought of him, a smile crept on her face and she put her finger on her rosy lips. That kiss was all that she had needed. _But did it really mean something?_ She thought to herself. Mimi decided to go on when her digivice started to go off, it usually meant that there was something nearby, a Digimon. Mimi suddenly heard heavy breathing behind her and gravely looked back. It was Dokugomon.

"What do ya mean you let her go?!" Tai yelled at Matt after he finished explaining where Mimi went. Palmon was almost crying in the back, finding out that her best friend had left without her. 

Matt just stared at the ground, "I had to let her go."

"What do you mean you had to?! She could get hurt out there—worse, get killed!"

Matt clenched his fists, "It wasn't my decision Tai, Gennai said she had to leave what else was I suppose to do!" Tai and Matt were just about to go for each other's throats when Sora stepped in.

"You guys, quit it!" she scolded, "Fighting won't do anything!"

Matt just shook her hand off and glared at Tai. Izzy, who had been busy working on his computer, finally spoke, "I think I might have a way to track down Mimi's location."

"See?" Sora said.

Tai crossed his arms. "Well?"

"You see, our Digivice sets off a signal when a Digimon or another Digidestined is near, but it can only locate the object at a certain capacity of the area where we are in the Digiworld. But, using my laptop, we can enlarge the map to make it so that we can find her anywhere in the Digiworld," Izzy explained and typed furiously.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's find Mimi," Said Biyomon flying over to Izzy.

"Hmm…that's strange."

"What is it, Izzy?" Asked Tentomon.

"It can't find Mimi anywhere in the whole Digiworld, it's like she's—vanished."

"Vanished?!" 

Suddenly, there was a small flash of light by a rock and a hologram appeared, it was Gennai. Instead of his usual smile when seeing the kids, his face looked grave and troubled. "Hello Gennai," Everyone said as they approached him.

"Children, I'm afraid that I bear you bad news…"

Takeru kneeled down in front, "What's wrong, Gennai?"

"As you all probably know already, I had ordered Sincerity to leave the group," he looked down, "Now, it is also my fault of the consequences…I am so sorry."

"W-what are you saying, Gennai?" A Digivice appeared in front of them, followed by a torn up khaki purse and a green crest. Matt, seeing this, almost fell back as his eyes widened, it felt like a he just took a huge blow on the stomach, he couldn't believe it and didn't want to hear it.

"Sincerity encountered a Dokugomon that—she tried all she could…This was all that was found of Sincerity—Mimi—is gone," Gennai said, "I am sorry, Digidestines…"and just like that, he was gone within a blink. No one spoke after that. They were all too busy trying not to believe what they had just heard and to wake up from this nightmare. Matt fell down to his knees and Takeru ran to him and started crying, Matt too felt his own tears presenting themselves. The Digimon comforted Palmon, who was practically bawling

.

They all separated to their own worlds, trying to recall the good times they shared with Mimi. Izzy still sat by his laptop, remembering when him and Mimi were stuck on an island that was circling Infinity Mountain and Izzy was trying to figure out how to reverse the direction it was going. Mimi on the other hand, found out with sheer dumb luck.

_ _

_"Mimi, you did it! You reversed the direction of the island!" _Izzy exclaimed.__

_"I did? You mean we can leave?"_

Joe sat by a tree near a puddle of water, throwing rocks at it. As the water cleared he saw Mimi's face and smiled thinking of how she sometimes supports compliments and how they're on the same side.

_ _

_"Joe's right, it's getting pretty dark and I'm really tired. Can't we rest now?"_

_"Really, Joe. Can't we just like, no fight them and let someone else take care of it?"_

_ _

Takeru cried quietly with Patamon, they talked about how Mimi acted like she's their age when she complained, and both laughed at this.

Sora was crying too. She thought of how she can always talk to Mimi when she can't talk to Tai or Biyomon, and she thought of how she'd miss her only friend that wasn't actually a guy.

Tai on the other hand, remembered how he would always tell Mimi to shut up when she won't stop whining about how tired she is and they would always have to stop for her and her small predicaments. He thought of how much he'd miss that.

_ _

_"Tai, my feet hurt, can't we stop now?"_

_"Mimi, it's not even dark yet!"_

_"But my feet are killing me!"_

_"You just said that ten minutes ago!"_

_"Well they do!"_

_ _

Mattwas sitting at the spot where he had let Mimi go. He was playing his harmonica. Tears were streaming down his face as he slowly stopped and looked at the water. He remembered her beautiful face, her silky laugh, her radiant smile- her loving kiss. Even though she never said anything, Mimi loved it when he plays his harmonica.

_ _

Matt was sitting by the fire taking watch, playing his harmonica. Lost in his thoughts.

His little brother was sleeping right beside him, blanketed with the warmth of Gabumon and Patamon. He stopped short and heard a soft applause behind him. It was Mimi. 

_"That was great."_

_"How would you know?" _Right after he had said this he quickly regretted saying it.__

Mimi was a bit taken back by this but continued,_ "I guess I wouldn't…"_

She sat down and quietly listened as he played a short ballad. When he stopped a small voice came from beside him,_ "That was cool, Matt…"_whispered a tired Takeru.__

_"It's sad though," _Mimi dared added,_ "It's nice and beautiful in the beginning, but you know that it will always come to an end…"_

_ _

_ _

_Why did it have to end now_, he asked himself. He touched his lips and tears of sorrow fell down from his eyes. He remembered what Mimi had told him,_ "You'll never lose me, I'm yours to keep."_

_ _

Sudden rage took over him as he stood up and yelled to the sky, "I thought you said I'll never lose you! Why did you leave me?! It's not fair!" He started to cry and fell down on his knees, "It's not fair…! And it's all my fault…"


	3. One Thing to Another

_-Hey all, thanks for the reviews n_n Oh, since some got confused, lemme state one thing again. An Everlasting Vow is the sequel to this story, and it's already finished and I've already got this story finished, too, it's just that this fic was taken out by an error. So I'm reposting it all over again o.o so read this story before An Everlasting Vow._

"So…what now?" Tai asked he looked at everyone. He put his arms behind his head.

They weren't ready…not yet. Tears were still streaming down their faces, mourning the loss of their dearest Mimi. Palmon, who had been crying the whole time, sat in silence beside Agumon who comforted her. Takeru was crying on Sora's lap as she stroked his head to calm him down. Mimi used to do that, too. Gomamon waddled over to Joe who was kneeling in front of the grave they all made in honor of Mimi. It was a high mound of mud with a cross on the middle. The shrine was showered with red and pink roses that each had placed. At the foot of the mound was Mimi's pink hat. Joe slowly got up and wiped the tear that escaped his eye.

"You okay, Joe?" asked Gomamon, pawing at him a bit.

"I-I just—got something in my eye," Replied Joe and quickly got up.

Izzy walked up to Tai, "Hey, Tai. I know we're all still pretty depressed—but, it's been a day already and we're like sitting ducks out here. We ha—"

"I know, Izzy. But not everyone's not ready to leave yet," Tai sternly replied and rubbed his nose and tried to regain his strong voice, "Where's Matt?"

"Right here," They all looked up and saw Matt walking towards them, hands hidden beneath his jeans like always. Matt stopped short as he caught glimpse of the shrine they made.

Tai saw the emotions swimming around his blue eyes, full of misery, confusion, and guilt, until now no one has ever seen Matt break down like he did earlier after hearing of Mimi's fate, they actually were surprised to see the human side of him. Tai walked up to Matt, "You gonna be okay, Matt?"

"Yeah, I'll live." He quickly responded.

"Hey look, it's Gennai!" said Biyomon. Indeed it was Gennai, everyone inched closer to his hologram.

"Digidestines," he started that sentence like he always does, "I know that the loss of our Sincerity has affected us all, but I'm afraid that I have more bad news…and I'm sorry to bring this onto you all, now."

"What are you saying, Gennai?"

"Well, I have received word that the Dokugomon Empire has increased and have been disturbing the Digiworld and the creatures that live here," Right away when they all heard the word, Gennai noted the clenching of their fists, their faces drooping down and the widening of their already wide eyes.

Sora stepped in, "But Gennai, why would the Dokugomon do this?"

"That I have no knowledge of yet, but if they do not get stopped soon—well, I am sure it won't be good. It appears that the torch has been passed down to a new leader."

"So where is their empire?"

"Hm, if my sources are correct, they appear to be up north at the foot of Infinity Mountain. They dwell among the dark forests. You need to head there as quickly you as you can," he said, "But be careful, they're more dangerous than they seem and there are eyes lurking at every corner, but so are alliances," And with that he disappeared.

"Well, come on gang," Tai started, "We better get going before it gets dark."

"B-but, Tai," protested Palmon, "I can't digivovle without—"

"I know. We're just gonna find some other way Palmon," Palmon sniffed, "Look guys, I know we're all still depressed and all but, we have to do what we came to do. You all know that Mimi wouldn't want us to quit just like this all because of her," There were no response after that, letting go was always hard but. 

"Those Dokugomon will pay for what they did!"

"We'll make their king pay for what they've done to the Digimon!"

After a while of that they were finally off. As they left, they all took one last glance at the pink cowboy hat that stood looking over the lake; its rims were slightly covered with rose petals and dots of light that escaped the shade the leaves provided. Matt slowly dragged behind and stopped short as he came by it. Hands in his pockets, eyes misty with tears, he looked at it with a heavy heart, trying to find something to say that would put his feelings at rest…

"Well, I don't really know how to say goodbye, so I won't. Because you were right, Meems. I'll never lose you, as long as I don't forget you," he paused. "But I do regret ever letting you slip out of my hands without telling you how I feel, but I guess I can't really do anything to change that. But move on," A smile crept across his face. "But it doesn't matter anymore, because every minute, every second of memory I made with you will always be mine. And I will keep all these memories locked up in my heart, forever."

And Matt ran up to catch up with the others.

A furtive shadow crept among swiftly crept among the trees of the forest. It was dark. Or at least in the forest it was. There were so many trees, vines, and moss that the only lights were the creatures red eyes. The creature was Dokugomon. It crawled into an abyss deep within the vines that led to an even darker place. Trees that were linked together with cobwebs that were filled with sleeping Dokugomon surrounded this place. From the hole, there was a vine walkway leading to a huge black willow tree. The Dokugomon quietly crawled towards the willow tree and was greeted by an unfriendly Dokugomon slightly bigger than he was, the creature spoke in a shrill voice.

"Kaoru, I bring you news concerning the digidestin children." The creature slightly bowed.

The bigger Dokugomon walked out of the tree, "Well? Out with it!"

The digimon shrank in fear but continued, "Well, they have heard of our empire and queen and are heading this way to stop us."

The Digimon called 'Kaoru' was in silence for a minute, "Hmm…Your Highness will not like this," he looked at the creature, "Pick a four and no less of your strongest soldiers, head towards the Digidestines, but do not let them know of your presence and keep an eye on them. Do anything to keep them from ever reaching our territory." The creature nodded and crawled away into the darkness.

Kaoru's red eyes wandered up to the tree. A sudden cold wind whirled through the dark leaves, the leaves shifted and a tiny patch of light shone. As the light shone through, a small pendant was revealed; it was a black gem, in the shape of a teardrop. It was hanging from a creature up the tree. Its malevolent red eyes were filled with emptiness.

"Well?"

Kaoru bowed, "Your Highness, you need not to worry. I have sent some scouts to get rid of them as soo—"

"I don't want your excuses. Just get rid of them at once!"

"As you wish…" hiding a small grin

The creature smiled, "One down…six more to go," she looked down, "You may go."

And the Dokugomon was gone.

Tai ignored what Sora was saying to him and looked at everyone, they all seemed so tired from walking nonstop for three days. They were on their way to the Dokugomon Empire. He noted that everyone had been doing pretty well since Mimi's death, even Palmon was smiling at times. His chocolate eyes wandered over to Matt who was dragging behind. He had always felt that there was something between his friend and Mimi—he noticed how Matt reacted when they had found out about her. He wanted to be there for his friend, really he did, but like everyone else, Matt just shuts him off. It's like he lives in a whole different world from everyone else. There was always this dark, mysterious atmosphere surrounding him and everything coming from other people he always thought a white lie. But that's what he liked about Matt.

"Hey, Tai! Are you even listening to me?!"

Tai snapped out of his trance, "Huh? W-what? Did you say something, Sora?"

Sora flailed her arms, "Forget it!" and walked ahead leaving him.

Tai wanted to apologize but he just couldn't shake off the feeling that something wrong's bothering his friend. He dragged behind to talk to him, "You okay, man?" He put a hand on Matt's shoulder.

Matt saw that his friend only wanted to help him and he thought he'd give him a break this once, "Like I said, I'll live."

"Y'sure?" Tai smirked, "Look, I know you miss Mimi and all, I mean, you can't hide _everything_ from me."

Matt smiled, "Thanks, Tai. Thanks." That's pretty much all he could say. Tai smiled and went to catch up with Sora. Matt looked over to his brother. He was laughing again, he was playing around with Patamon and Gabumon. He looked around at everyone, even what had happened to Mimi affected them all, they were all still able to move on and go on with their lives.He looked down on the ground, _it's hard to let go, _he thought.

"Are you okay, Matt?" it was Takeru.

A smile crept on Matts' face, "No. But I'm getting there." Takeru and Matt suddenly bumped into the others who seemed to have stopped in their tracks. Matt looked at Joe, "What are you doing?"

Joe, hand shaking like mad, pointed ahead. It was a Mammothmon. Matt and Takeru froze as they saw the gigantic digimon standing right in front of them, its eyes staring right down to theirs. Tai quickly regained conscious and yelled beside him.

"Agumon, digivovle to—"

The digimon quickly stepped in before Agumon could do anything, "Oh no, please, I don't mean any harm. I was just passing by and  thought you were the Dokugomon—terrible digimon they are. Please don't make me fight, I wouldn't want to hurt you children."

They looked at him, "Well, uh—" started Tai.

"Excuse me," interrupted Izzy, "But would you in any chance know where the Dark Forest is?"

The Digimon shivered when he mentioned that name, "Dark Forest? Why would you want to go there?" he whispered, "That's where those Dokugomon are."

"We know," Sora said, "That's why we're going there. We're the Digidestines, it's our duty to protect the Digiworld. Would you please show us the way to the Forest?"

The creature thought for a moment, "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to just show you. Let's go!" They all cheered and followed the jolly brown giant.


	4. Another Death to Mourn For

"Are we there yet? I'm hungry. Could we slow down or something? I need to go to the bathroom. I feel sick. Ew, I think I just stepped on something I wouldn't have wanted to!"

"Cut it out, Tai!" scowled Matt, he despised the fact that Tai just sounded like Mimi then. Matt trudged farther away from the group.

"Well, I am," Tai whimpered and pouted, putting his hands behind his head.

Mammothmon laughed, "Don't worry, we're almost there. You kids sure get tired pretty fast."

"Well, we've only been walking for like a year now!" complained Tai.

"Mammothmon, who's this Dokugomon leader we heard about?" Joe asked and changed the subject.

"Ahh…That I do not know of, my friends. I only know that he must've been pretty powerful to defeat the last king."

"What do you mean?"

"He who challenges the king of the Empire and succeeds is crowned the new king of the Dokugomon. A pendant is handed down to him that automatically brings darkness inside the heart of the 

possessor. It's like their tradition."

"What does this pendant thing look like, Mammothmon?" asked Sora.

"Well, from what I heard, the pendant doesn't always have the same appearance. It takes the shape and color that reflects its bearer, " Mammothmon replied and they kept on conversing about the Dokugomon—speaking of which their conversation topic quietly watched the Digidestines behind the trees. Each eye following their every step, they crawled, jumped, swung around the trees.

Gabumon's ears twitched and he stopped, "Hey, do you guys hear something?"

They all stopped. Mammothmon's eyes narrowed, "They found us."

The last word seemed to have triggered it all. Shrill laughs echoed around the trees. The Digidestines slowly moved closer to Mammothmon, their digimon already had digivolved, except for Palmon, who was still willing to fight. Takeru huddled close to Matt.

"What's going on?!" Tai yelled.

Webs were spraying out from behind the trees, forming a circle around the trees, completely trapping the Digidestines, "Tai," whispered Mammothmon, "The Dark Forest is a day's walk from here, just keep heading north. But watch out for Mayumi's army. From here on, I need you to lead the group—I'll hold them back as much as I can."

"Mayumi? But Mammothmon wh—"

"There's no time! Go!"

Greymon ran to Tai, "Come on, Tai! We have to go!" Greymon grabbed Tai and carried him towards the others. Kabuterimon sliced through the webs and everyone followed him. Tai watch as the Dokugomon quickly dropped down from the trees. He noted that they were a lot more gruesome looking than he remembered—those eight fiery red eyes, heavy-boulder bodies, venomous sharp teeth-they shot their poison strings at Mammothmon. Tai yelled out Mammothmon's name. The Digidestines watched as they were being carried away by their digimon. They saw Mammothmon trying to struggle out of the sticky webs, the Dokugomon laughed in joy as they closed in on Mammothmon. And that was the last they saw of their friend, Mammothmon.

Back in the Dokugomon Empire, a shadow softly laughed up in the willow tree, gazing at the small pool of water that was used to see around the Digiworld. It showed Mammothmon, the Digidestines and their Digimon. Kaoru slowly appeared at his master's side.

"Lovely, isn't it…?"

"Actually," Kaoru casually said, "It's pretty pitiful if you ask me."

"Pathetic. Crying over a worthless creature…"

The shadow slowly twirled around the pendant hanging from its neck. Its red eyes looked upon the Digidestines. The Digidestines were all mourning at another loss of yet another friend. The red eyes watched them; Takeru was crying against Patamon—his young, innocent tears staining his soft cheeks. Joe was as usual, sat on a rock and wiped his unwelcome tears behind his glasses. Izzy and Sora both sat quietly beside each other crying in silence. It then showed Agumon comforting Tai, who was almost crying his eyes out. Matt was leaning against a tree beside Gabumon. And Matt, who barely cared about anything at all, had his own blue tears dripping down his cheeks. A small glint of light shimmered. A teardrop had somehow escaped the red eyes and fell down to the floor.

Kaoru noticed and a small smile appeared across his face and he sidled closer to the tree, "I know what you're thinking. You don't need them, Mayumi, didn't you see what they did to Sincerity?"

"How could you possibly know what goes through my mind!"

Kaoru shook his head, "Because I have watched you ever since you were born. I know everything. Feeling alone all through you're childhood and have always thought that no one has or will ever care for you." The one called 'Mayumi' turned away but Kaoru continued, "You were so alone that you trusted anyone whom you thought cared, but deep down you knew it was all a lie. Hmmph, you even fell in love once, remember…? But you still played along until you just couldn't take it anymore. You ran away from your problems and came here, where you became our new queen. Don't you see, you're strong without anyone's help, the Digidestines won't help you, Mayumi. They're only coming here to destroy you. Only I can help you," His voice got louder, "Look at this world; our Empire has waited many years to take over this world, and now with you as our leader and my guidance, we can dominate over the Digiworld and the all the other dimensions."

Mayumi turned around and faced the pool of water again and looked at the Digidestines. Then she smacked her hand on the water, the picture shattered as the water splattered all over. Mayumi breathed heavily,  "You're right. I don't need them—I don't need anyone…they'll just get in my way and for that I want them destroyed!"

"As you wish."

Kaoru smirked and disappeared behind the darkness leaving 'Mayumi'. She twirled around her pendant. Its silky silver chain twisted around her neck, the gem twinkled as it rolled around her hand. Its misty face clouded with loneliness and confusion. Mayumi clenched it tight.

"I don't want to be alone, not anymore."

Tai got up and wiped the tears from his eyes. They had also made a small grave in honor of Mammothmon. Tai walked back to the group and looked around, _What am I going to do now…everyone's too upset to go on, _he thought, he looked at Palmon, _What are we going to do without Mimi._ He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder he looked back and smiled.

"Don't worry, Tai. Everyone will be okay, cheer up."

Tai smiled, "Thanks, Matt. Thanks," Matt nodded and inwardly smiled as he remembered that same line he fed Tai not too long ago. Tai cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Look," he started, "I know were all pretty upset at everything these Dokugomon did. We already lost two of our friends because of them and that adds more reasons of why we should destroy them and make them pay for all the damage they're causing!"

"You're right, Tai." They all stood up.

Tai looked at Palmon, he held out Mimi's Digivice, "Hey Izzy."

"Yeah, Tai?"

"Is there any way that we could use Mimi's Digivice so Palmon can digivovle?"

Izzy gave him a curious look then pondered for a moment, "Well, I guess we could try. I don't see why it won't work."

Tai grinned, "Great!" He tossed Matt Mimi's Digivice. Matt looked at Tai, Tai just nodded, and so did Matt.

"Come on, what are we waiting for? Let's make those Dokugomon pay!" cried Palmon. And they were off. Palmon happily walked by Matt and Gabumon, Takeru and Patamon. Gabumon stopped and twitched his ears.

"Something wrong, Gabumon?" asked Matt.

"Nah, I thought I just heard something." And they continued.

"C'mon you guys! Hurry up!" hollered Tai.

"That's right, we wouldn't want you to fall behind now do we…"'Mayumi' watched them as they headed to the Dark Forest. Kaoru stood beside her.

"Kaoru, where are your manners. Aren't you going to welcome our guests when they arrive?"

Kaoru nodded, "Of course, your highness."

A day passed by and nothing much has happened, the Digidestines went on with ease. Tai led the group, followed by Sora—who was happily talking to Biyomon and Agumon—same goes for Izzy and Tentomon. Though, Joe wasn't having much fun as Gomamon was having, he was laughing at Joe who was stumbling all over while getting attacked by killer mosquitoes. Everything seemed back to normal, now, like an unwritten poem, all it was missing was the title. Matt smiled and watched Takeru playing around with Patamon and Gabumon. Hands in his pockets he gazed up onto the sky. _Sure is a great day,_ he thought. It was perfect, the sun wasn't too hot as it beamed down through the leaves of the trees that gave them shade while the cool summer breeze brushed against their faces. The trees, Matt noted, seemed to be dancing with each other as they swung to and fro, their leaves danced around the sunshine and its shadows skipped about on his face. He looked down as he felt a bump in his jeans, he took out Mimi's digivice. A frown slowly crept up on his face and held onto it tightly. _I wish you were here with me instead,_ he thought.

"You're not the only one, you know," Cut in Palmon. Matt stared at her, Palmon looked at him and slightly smiled, "I think about her, too."

Matt looked down, "Then how can you be so happy?" he asked, Palmon didn't respond for a while as they walked along but just as Matt drifted to another reverie, Palmon's voice came loud and clear.

"Because," Palmon watched looked at the trees dancing and smiled, "Because I come to realize that, even though I can't see Mimi anymore, I know that she's still with me. And she'll always be with me as long as I keep her close to my heart. Like you and Gabumon, it may not look like Mimi and I have much in common or anything, but…I know she cares for me, and I will do anything to protect her. When you think about it, you're a lot alike. Misunderstood," Matt looked at her, "You're both trying to hide what's truly you and replacing it with someone you think that people would respect and like." Matt's eyes widened hearing this, "The point is, I know that Mimi wouldn't just want me to be depressed about her, she'd want me to be happy and to know that she'll always be here." Palmon's eyes were clouded with tears, "I've waited all my life for a friend like Mimi, and when I met her I knew I'd never be alone ever again." She stopped and looked at Matt.

"She didn't know this, but I knew that she has always cared deeply about you. And she wouldn't want you to be all miserable like that, so cheer up, that's what she would've wanted." Palmon smiled warmly and similar smile crept onto Matt's face as he remembered what Mimi had whispered to him—_I'll never loose you, you're mine to keep, _he thought.

"Thank you." He said to Palmon—and Mimi.

"Well gang, we're here."


	5. Understatements

- o_o; Wow, I hadn't realized how much my writing's changed from this.but anyway, sorry for my delays but now this particular story shall be ending  
fast.-  
  
"Here would be an understatement." Commented Joe.  
  
"Whoa, talk about creepy." Noted Sora.  
  
They stood on the edge of a hill that overlooked part of the Dark Forest. Tai scanned around the trees, now he knew how it got its name. He couldn't see much, and it's not just the fact that the black lifeless trees were so close together that nothing can be seen and no light can shine through, but there was a misty aura hovering around that just didn't feel right to him. And it seemed that the others felt it too. Matt walked up and stood beside him, they both stood there for a while.  
  
"Hmm." Tai crossed his arms behind his head.  
  
"Ahem." Matt dug his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Mmhmm."Tai mumbled.  
  
"Mmm."responded Matt.  
  
The others just stared at them "Hmm-ing" for a while.  
  
This whole routine continued for a while between the two, which seemed like hours. The others sat around during this, to them it seemed like they were just passing annoying sounds to each other, but as the saying goes, actions speak louder than words. In this case, it was just plain irritating.  
  
Tai broke the silence, "So we're set. That's what we're gonna do?"  
  
Matt responded, "Guess so. This Mayumi Mammothmon mentioned, he didn't say anything else?"  
  
"Umm.Tai, Matt?" Izzy grinned and interrupted behind them.  
  
"Not really. All he said was beware; my guess is she's some Dokugomon superior or something."  
  
"A'right, so we're set. We'll find this Empire and see why the hell they're causing all this."  
  
"Hel-lo? Yoohoo, Matt?"  
  
"Problem is, how the heck are we gonna find it."  
  
"HEY TAI, MATT!! HELLO?! CAN YOU EVEN HEAR ME?!"  
  
Matt and Tai looked back at Izzy.  
  
"Hey Izz, you okay? You look worn out."  
  
Izzy sighed and patted himself. The two just looked at each other in a 'what's-bugging-him' sorta way. Joe cut in, "Well, if you guys are done humming, mind sharing your knowledge with us?"  
  
Matt chuckled. Tai turned around and faced everyone, "Ok, here's the plan. Well, sort of. Mammothmon mentioned something about this dude called 'Mayumi' which we think might be like their leader or something. Now, plan's to charge into their Empire-when we find it-get to this Mayumi and see why they're causing all this stuff."  
  
"Some plan." Commented Agumon. Tai just crossed his arms.  
  
"Well, at least it's a plan. How exactly are we gonna find this Mayumi?"  
  
"Umm.Tai?" asked Matt.  
  
Tai grinned, "With my superior skills!"  
  
"Strange." Murmured Agumon.  
  
"Hey! You calling me strange?!" Tai scowled.  
  
"I meant the ground, stupid! The ground's shaking." Replied Agumon.  
  
"Shaking? Whadd'ya mean shaki-whoa!!Ack!"  
  
They all screamed as the edge of the hill collapsed and they all fell down to through the trees and into the forest. They all fell piled onto each other. A cloud of dust hung about and black scattered leaves whirled around.  
  
"Matt! Get your hair off my face!" complained Joe.  
  
"I will if Gomamon takes his butt off me!"  
  
"Sora get off!"  
  
"Oi! Watch the hair!"  
  
"Ack! My achin back!"  
  
"Get your foot off my eye!"  
  
"Whoa, blackin' out here!"  
  
After a while they finally got unknotted and off each other's backs. Matt helped Gabumon and Takeru up when Sora spoke up,  
  
"Whoa."  
  
Gomamon shivered, "Frea-ky!"  
  
They all got up and looked around. A chill ran up their spines as they caught sight of the dark lifeless trees up close, they were so tall that it seemed they went as high as the clouds. The trees were also thick that it'll take all Digidestines an Digimon to go completely around the tree! The roots were half as thick as the trees and were twisted around each other with a few huge boulders separating them. And its leaves, were black and twice as big as them. As if that's not unusual, they felt as if something just doesn't feel right.  
  
After an hour of arguing, they finally decided that they should stop and make camp since it was already dark. Tai and Agumon went with Sora and Biyomon to go look for food nearby. Gomamon went with Joe and Tentomon to find a lake to get water. The rest were left to tend the fire. Matt stayed by the fire beside Gabumon and played his harmonica. Patamon and Takeru were talking quietly to each other by his side and Izzy and Palmon discussed Mimi's digivice.  
  
"Honey we're home!" cried Tai as he and the others got back.  
  
Matt slowly took his lips off the harmonica and smirked, "What took you so long, Darling?"  
  
They all stared at the two then suddenly burst in laughter. After they settled down and ate they agreed to go to sleep, they found a small hollow opening beneath a tree and decided to sleep in there. Matt was first to take watch and Tai volunteered to accompany him seeing that Gabumon couldn't stay awake any longer. Matt started to play the soft blues on his harmonica.  
  
"Hey Matt."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I just thought of something."  
  
"Well stop, you'll hurt yourself." He chuckled but slowly put down his harmonica seeing that his friend was actually being serious.  
  
"Well.If we do find this Dokugomon Empire, how are we going to defeat them? I mean, there's probably a hundred of them and there's only 13 of us, what if we can't do it?"  
  
Matt looked at his friend and replied, "Of course we can do it, we can't give up now. I mean, we've come so far and accomplished so much and besides, everyone in the Digiworld is counting on us"  
  
"Yeah, guess you're right." Tai said as drew lines on the ground.  
  
"Right about what?" said a voice coming from behind them.  
  
They both turned around to see Sora walking towards them. She sat between the two. Matt then got up, "Well, if you guys don't mind I'm hitting the sack, I can't stay awake for another second."  
  
"'Night." Both said and Matt replied by slightly waving his hand.  
  
"So, how's Matt doing?" Asked Sora.  
  
"Better," he said, "But I doubt he'll ever be the same."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Honestly, I dunno," Tai grinned and quickly changed the subject, "So, what do you want to do when we get back home?"  
  
Sora smiled, "Well.first I want to just run to my room and jump on my soft bed and then take the longest, most bubbliest bubble bath while listening to music, and then I'd want to just watch TV and pig out on chocolate and junk and then I-"  
  
"Alright, Sora, unleash!" Tai joked around and both started laughing.  
  
Sora cut in, "Well, what does Tai want?"  
  
Tai grinned widely, "Soccer. I want to go out and play a long game of soccer. And after that take a long cold shower and then munch on some junk food!"  
  
They both burst into laughter.  
  
"Aren't you going to ask what I want.?"  
  
Tai and Sora gasped as they saw whom it came from.  
  
~*~ 


	6. Beginning of the End

- Ach, the format's really terrible!-  
  
Sora and Tai stood in the spots where they were before. They weren't sure if it was horror or confusion or what. They stared as the figure slowly moved forwards them.  
  
Tai managed to yell, ".G.guys! Guys!! Matt! Izzy! Come over here now!"  
  
"What is it? It's like midnight." Takeru started but froze as so did the others when they saw what they had been staring at. Matt dragged himself to the scene, groaning.  
  
"What was so important you had to wake up like-that" He stopped short as he caught sight.  
  
Matt's eyes widened. They watched as the figure slowly collapsed in front of their eyes.  
  
She screamed. Her eyes were wide open and she was breathing like she was suddenly running out of air.  
  
"Mayumi! Your Highness! What's wrong?" a miscellaneous Dokugomon guard ran to her aid.  
  
"Do you think I'm okay?!" She took a deep breath, "Has Kaoru returned?"  
  
"No Your Highness. Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yeah.Yes, I'm fine. You may go." And the creature walked away.  
  
Mayumi clutched her head. What happened.it felt like I was being ripped apart.Kaoru, I need you.  
  
"Mimi!"  
  
Matt ran to her right before she hit the ground. She fell right onto his arms as he fell to the ground on his knees. She slowly looked up and met his great blue eyes that were filled with tears.  
  
".H-hey." She whispered.  
  
"Hey back." She managed a smile, right before she passed out.  
  
He examined the girl that lied cradled in his arms. She was a mess he noted. Her caramel hair was in disarray and plastered to her neck. Her closed eyes were troubled and worn out by all the traveling she must've done. Her whole body was trembling and filled with cuts and bruises. She laid, tattered dress and all, unconscious.  
  
Takeru was the first to break the silence.  
  
"I-Is she gonna be okay?"  
  
"I don't know, TK. I really don't know."  
  
They all started to move towards the two. Matt swept Mimi up in his arms with Tai's help and they laid her lifeless body beside the fire and covered her tight with a blanket.  
  
"I-don't get it," started Sora, "I thought she was-"  
  
Joe put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head, "Let's just be glad that's she here now. She's probably been through a lot right now and we just need to leave her to rest for a while."  
  
Sora nodded.  
  
"It's late," Tai said, "We all need our sleep. We'll discuss this in the morning, Matt, I expect you'll look after Mimi?"  
  
Matt nodded.  
  
"That's settled. Come on you guys." And with that, Tai closed the discussion.  
  
After a while, Matt started to fall asleep and he felt like he could barely keep his head up, so he began to play a soft cheerful ballad on his harmonica.  
  
Matt stared at Mimi for what seemed like hours. She looked so tired and peaceful in slumber. He couldn't help smiling. She's back, he thought. This time for good.  
  
His eyesight finally got murky and he shook his head and gazed up to the sky.  
  
He could make out a small glowing spec through the trees that he thought could have been the moon. Even if it was morning he wouldn't be able to tell. He cranked his neck and stood up to stretch.  
  
"I'll watch over her." A voice came from behind him.  
  
He smiled, "Thanks, Palmon. I think I'm just gonna go take a walk."  
  
Palmon watched as he was swallowed by the darkness and turned to face Mimi.  
  
"He's gone."  
  
A hazel brown eye popped open on Mimi's face and then followed by the other. She slowly sat up and faced her tearful friend.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered as she accepted the warm hug Palmon gave her, her sincere tears flowed freely down her cheeks.  
  
Mimi covered both her and Palmon with the blanket and they talked and laughed for about an hour about absolutely nothing. Meaning clothes, make- up, boys, and that stuff.  
  
They finally suddenly stopped and an awkward silence hung about in the air. Palmon looked beside Mimi who was staring deep into the fire, her eyes lost in thought.  
  
"Mimi."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Why didn't you want to talk to Matt?"  
  
"Because.I just can't talk to him. I made a promise that I didn't keep."  
  
Palmon laughed a bit and Mimi stared at her in puzzlement.  
  
"You sound just like Matt." She giggled.  
  
Mimi tilted her head, "Translation.?"  
  
"He loves you." Mimi's eyes widened at hearing this but before she could say something Palmon cut her off, "Go to him."  
  
Mimi smiled and hug her friend once more before she leapt to her feet to go find Matt.  
  
Palmon watched Mimi walk off and suddenly shuddered as a cold breeze blew against her stems. She went beside the fire and tossed a few logs in, unaware of the eight malevolent eyes watching her.  
  
Matt skipped around from boulder to boulder, not concerned where he was going. When he finally found clear solid ground he started to run. Run he did, as the wind whizzed past his hair and whistled in his ears. He grinned and laughed like he was possessed by the mind of a five-year-old.  
  
"Woohoo!" He laughed out. He didn't care if he seemed odd acting like that, he felt happy. Just happy.  
  
He had kept in this feeling he had for what seemed like forever to him. He had wanted to cry in joy the moment he saw Mimi alive and in his arms again. Mimi, he thought. Matt felt his legs suddenly stop, he was so tired that he had to lean his hand against the tree to keep himself from collapsing. He stared at the ground for a while, breathing heavily when he caught sight of a tiny spec of light at the floating around at the corner of his eye.  
  
It was a small firefly. Matt slowly reached his hand out to touch it when it flew away into the darkness.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" Matt yelled after it.  
  
He ran after it for about ten minutes when he started getting tired again, he hadn't really gotten the feeling back in his legs yet. He stopped short when he caught sight of where the creature had taken him that completely took his breath away.  
  
It was a small lake. A perfect, charming little lake that stood perfectly where no trees grew and where the moon and the stars can shine down upon it. The leaves from the high up trees slowly fell down and landed softly onto the shallow waters where the small frogs can gather and collect their meal, the dragonflies, that seemed to hover about above the lily pads floating around.  
  
Little trinkets of water seemed to flow down from the glass moon and gently touch the surface of the water that would wrinkle as the droplets hits.  
  
The water, looked so clean and pure that you could see every shiny pebble at the bottom as each one glistened to the moonlight.  
  
And the stream of stars that streaked across the sky was like magic, words couldn't describe how beautiful it was-how beautiful it all was.  
  
It was like a dream.  
  
The firefly flew around Matt's face, Matt shook his head as the firefly flew away and over to the water to join the rest of the kind dancing around the lake. Matt slowly crept over the water and looked at his reflection. He stared hard and deep into himself. How much had he changed since they arrived, how he felt about everything;  
  
people, his friends and family in general, and the whole world around him.  
  
Matt suddenly saw another face in the water, right beside his. He looked up to see Mimi bent down, her beautiful face staring at his.  
  
"You sure are hard to track down, Ishida." She smiled, "Whacha doing?"  
  
Mimi looked at Matt, she could see his feelings flowing down his cheeks and he slowly stood up and wrapped his arms around her which she greatly accepted as tears of her own fell down her cheeks. They stood there bathed in the moonlight for a long time, Matt just couldn't seem to let her go, scared that if he did she'll just slip away again.  
  
Mimi laid her head close to his heart as he cradled her in his arms.  
  
"I missed you." She whispered.  
  
"And I you." Matt slowly let go and cupped her chin in his hand as he planted a passionate kiss on her lips. The kiss lasted and lingered.  
  
The little specs of light swiftly flew around the two flashing their lights upon them. Mimi let go of Matt and gazed upon the little things. They seemed to share the same joy she felt inside her and she started to dance and twirl along with them.  
  
Mimi abruptly stopped when she saw Matt's blue eyes staring into her hazel ones, he threw her a smile, and she threw one back.  
  
As if they knew what was on the other one's mind, they quickly reached out and held each other's hands and stood there.  
  
His red eyes widened seeing the two. He looked over at the girl with honey- colored hair like he has seen her somewhere before.  
  
The wind suddenly blew the leaves of the trees, and with that, he was gone.  
  
Palmon quietly hummed to herself as she tended the fire.  
  
"Palmon?"  
  
She turned around to see Tai, Agumon, and Gabumon walking towards her.  
  
"Where's Matt and Mimi?" Agumon asked.  
  
"Oh them," Palmon started, "They're off in the fore-" She stopped when Gabumon made a small shriek and twitched his ears.  
  
"Gabumon, what is it?"  
  
Gabumon narrowed his eyes, "Someone's here."  
  
They all looked around the screening leaves but saw nothing.  
  
"I don't see anything, Gabumon. Maybe you're just hearing things." Tai said.  
  
Gabumon slightly glared at Tai, "Shh.We have to get everyone somewhere safer, now!"  
  
They heard a scream. It was Sora. Before anyone could've said anything they saw the rest of the group running towards them in horror. Sora's arm was gravely damaged and Joe was limping.  
  
"What's wrong?!" asked Tai.  
  
"D.Do-ku-go-mon!" hollered Gomamon.  
  
A slightly huge Dokugomon presented himself from the trees and stood over the Digidestines, its red eyes watching their every move.  
  
"Agumon! Digivolve!"  
  
"Biyomon!"  
  
"Tentomon!"  
  
Suddenly all the Digimon were standing in front of their partners; Angemon, Greymon, Kabuterimon, Ikakumon, and Birdramon. "At-tack!" one yelled as they all attacked each string of web the Digimon shot out.  
  
"Tai!" Izzy yelled, "This isn't doing anything, where's Matt and Mimi?!"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
After a long restless battle the Digimon started getting tired and couldn't go on. The Dokugomon just laughed and laughed saying how pitiful and weak they were.  
  
Then he started going after the children.  
  
"A little welcoming present from our Majesty." He said.  
  
"Who are you?!" Yelled Tai.  
  
"Who am I? Why, I am the most powerful Kaoru." The creature humbly said.  
  
"You're the Dokugomon King?!"  
  
Kaoru laughed at this remark, "Sadly, no. But I will be once I throw that poor excuse for a queen. And then I, will rule the Digiworld and all other dimensions!"  
  
"So, where were you all this time?" Matt asked as he threw pebbles down the lake.  
  
Mimi hugged her knees, her two strands of hair sitting peacefully on her shoulders and her eyes staring deep into the water.  
  
"Mimi?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah. Umm.I don't exactly remember much, it was all like a blur. "  
  
Matt chuckled, "Mimi, how can you not remember where you've been? Can't you at least remember what happened after that Dokugomon?"  
  
"Walked alone.I-Dokugo" She grabbed her head and started groaning like she was in pain.  
  
Matt rushed to her side, "Mimi? Mimi, what's wrong?"  
  
".My head.I don't know."  
  
"Maybe we should get you back-"  
  
"No." She forced a smile, "No, I'm fine really. It's okay."  
  
Matt looked at her with concern as she stood up and almost fell back down. Mimi forced a fake smile and tagged him on the head.  
  
"Tag. You're it!" She giggled and ran away.  
  
"Hey! No fair!" He ran after her leaving their conversation behind.  
  
Mimi laughed about as she darted through the forest in escape from Matt.  
  
"Mimi, wait up!"  
  
They ran through the forest laughing and with ease. Mimi looked back at Matt who was gaining speed and catching up to her when she looked back and saw what lied ahead of them. She stopped.  
  
Matt stopped to when he saw Mimi and tried to catch his breathe, speaking between each take.  
  
"Wow.You, sure.run fast." He stood up when he saw her and looked up to see what she was looking at.  
  
Fire. Thunder. Flash. Trouble.  
  
They ran. They ran towards the flashing lights and screams and when they got there they couldn't believe what the were seeing.  
  
Their friends were in peril as a huge Dokugomon fought persistent with the Digimon.  
  
"Matt! Mimi!"  
  
"Palmon! Gabumon! Digivolve!" They said in unison.  
  
Togemon and Gururumon charged at the Digimon and helped their friends while Matt and Mimi helped the others.  
  
"Thanks guys." Sora mumbled. Matt ran to Takeru and carried him on his back.  
  
"Come on, we have to get outta here now!"  
  
Mimi quickly fell to her knees again and Sora rushed to help her. "You okay, Mimi?" her friend asked as they stood up and ran for cover.  
  
The Digimon wouldn't go anywhere. They still were fighting back Dokugomon with all their strength. Tai ran back for Greymon.  
  
"Greymon! We have to get out of here! Please!" he pleaded.  
  
"Tai look out!" A huge tree collapsed.  
  
Tai blinked to see if he was dead and looked up to see that MetalGreymon had been there to save Tai.  
  
"Thanks buddy." He smiled and watched MetalGreymon attack Dokugomon and severely hurting him. "This one's for Tai!" He yelled as he strikes him with his GiGa Blaster and Kaoru fell down to the ground.  
  
They all cheered for MetalGreymon.  
  
After they had cleaned up their wounds and the place they started to head off. For some reason, they actually knew where they were going and had no plans to stop till they reach their destination.  
  
Mimi and Palmon were walking with Sora and Biyomon, giggling and talking the whole time. Sora hadn't been able to talk to her friend about stuff for like ages!  
  
"Hey, Tai. Can we stop for a second? My feet are still hurting! We've been walking for like 15 point something minutes now!" she yelled.  
  
Tai's jaw dropped and walked up to Mimi, "Eh, Mimi," he scratched his head, "We're all pretty glad you're alive but, do you really have to start that again? We've only been walking for what? 10 minutes. And what's with the 15- point smart stuff?"  
  
"15.5 minutes to be précised." Corrected Izzy. Matt couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Mimi's right," Joe smiled, "It wouldn't hurt to just casually take a break for a while." Mimi grinned.  
  
"But Tai, I haven't eaten yet! You expect me to fight something with an empty stomach?!" Takeru and Patamon giggled at Mimi joke.  
  
"Mimi come on! Cut it out!" Tai stormed back up to the front of the line but looked back.  
  
"It's great to have ya back, Mimi." Mimi looked up and smiled at Tai.  
  
"It's good to be back."  
  
Mayumi banged her fists down hard on the ground.  
  
"Damn you, Kaoru!" (Ooo.*washes her mouth with soap and water*)  
  
She had just received word at what had gone on and wasn't too pleased about it. Mayumi had ordered her soldiers to get into battle position and to get ready for when the children arrive.  
  
"Your Highness." One miscellaneous Dokugomon asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The troops are now in position like you have asked. Is there anything else?"  
  
"No, no you may go."  
  
Mayumi clutched her head in deep thought.  
  
"I knew you couldn't do this by yourself." Mayumi looked up.  
  
A very weakened and defeated Kaoru limped at her side. She smiled.  
  
"I thought you were dead."  
  
"Nothing can keep me from rul-I mean, from your side, My Queen. I am here to guide you the whole way."  
  
Mayumi smiled. At least she's not completely alone.  
  
"Sit tight, Kaoru. This is just the beginning. The beginning of the end." 


	7. Dance in the Darkness

Takeru got on Matt's back. He couldn't walk anymore since he was so tired. They've all been walking for three days non-stop now and were about to lose all hope, not to manage, Joe's lunch.  
  
"How much farther till we actually get there?" asked a worn out Gomamon.  
  
Izzy opened his laptop and checked, "Well, according to the map, we should already be there."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sora said.  
  
They all walked up and peeked at Izzy's laptop, "Well," Izzy explained, "It says that were right on the exact location of the Empire, but I don't understand. There's nothing here but the same old trees."  
  
Tai looked around, "Maybe it's hidden or something, you know."  
  
Joe pushed up his glasses, "Well, I say we just keep looking around. No point in just standing here all day." He took one step and the ground suddenly collapsed beneath them.  
  
It seemed like it all happened in the blink of an eye. Tai pushed Agumon's foot off his mouth and crawled to stand up. He scanned the place before him. Black lifeless trees were linked together with these huge cobwebs filled with large cocoons that had just hatched and were creamed with goop. He looked up to the surface where they all fell from, he couldn't see it anymore. He looked and saw a pathway, or that's what it appeared to be, made with vines and moss, his eyes followed it and saw where it had led to. A huge, black willow tree. Just looking at it gives him the chills.  
  
A hand touched his shoulder and Tai jumped back.  
  
"Tai?" It was Matt and Takeru, "Where are we?" asked Takeru.  
  
"Mimi!" cried Palmon.  
  
Matt suddenly turned around to see that Mimi had collapsed and was gripping her head, with Sora and Palmon at her side. Matt rushed to her.  
  
"Mimi? Mimi, what's wrong?!"  
  
"I." She kept groaning and Matt laid her head on his chest.  
  
The rest of the group ran to her, Takeru clung onto Sora leg, "W-what's happening?" he asked in concern.  
  
Mimi ignored the pain drilling in her head and forced a smile on her face, "I-I'm fine. Don't worry, I'm probably just catching a cold, that's all. No need to worry over me." She grinned as she slowly crept to her feet and almost fainted again when Matt caught her and swiftly carried her on his back, not questions, "Thanks" Mimi faintly whispered and he nodded.  
  
"Mimi" Tai began, "Maybe you should rest for a whi-"  
  
Tai was abruptly interrupted when at that moment a red torch lit up and caught all's attention. Another one followed that and one by one a torch was magically lit up around the whole place. The Digidestines slowly sidled closer to each other. Biyomon pointed up onto the willow tree.  
  
"Look!"  
  
They all gazed at what the girl was pointing at and saw Kaoru slowly crawling out of the side of the willow tree. He didn't look like he recovered much from their last battle, legs were covered with blood stained bandages and his face was badly bruised. Without hesitation the Digimon all digivolved and were about to charge at Kaoru when a voice came from up the tree.  
  
"Welcome, Digidestines, to your humble graves." The voice said casually.  
  
"W-who are you?" hollered Birdramon.  
  
"I am Mayumi. Queen of the Dokugomon Empire." Tai's eyes widened as he remembered what Mammothmon had said.  
  
"Why have you been terrorizing the creatures of the Digiworld?!" Tai managed to call out.  
  
"Terrorize? More like annihilate. Kaoru should have already told you my plans and no puny kids shall ever get in my way so if you want to get home in one piece you'll do as I please and leave!"  
  
"Who's gonna stop us? You and what army!" yelled Matt.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Bad choice kid. Guards!"  
  
Mayumi snapped her fingers and an army of Dokugomon filed around the place and surrounded the Digidestines. They were trapped.  
  
A grin appeared across Mayumi's face, "This army."  
  
The Dokugomon all grinned and laughed in amusement as they sharpened their claws and got in a fighting position.  
  
Mayumi slightly yawned, "This is getting boring. I think I'm going to leave these children at you hands my precious Dokugomon. No one shall keep me from reigning the whole Digiworld!" and with that she disappeared up onto the tree with Kaoru at her back.  
  
"C'mon, we have to follow her before she gets away!" commanded Tai.  
  
"We're kind of busy right now if you haven't noticed!"  
  
"Get ready to run for cover, guys." Ikakumon whispered.  
  
"W-what? You expect us to leave you here?!" scowled Joe.  
  
"We have no choice," Greymon explained, "We're completely outnumbered and we can't risk all of you getting hurt so we'll distract these Dokugomon while you go off to fight Kaoru and Mayumi. On the count of three, run as fast as you can towards the willow tree."  
  
"But-" Tai started but Matt held him back.  
  
"Come on, Tai." Tai nodded.  
  
The Dokugomon's red eyes narrowed and so did the Digimon's. Angemon and Gururumon gave way for the children to escape with.  
  
Both good and evil met and began the fight of their lives. Even though they were outnumbered, the Digimon still prevailed and were full of energy and hope. Each Digimon was at least fighting four Dokugomons at a time and at least three of them were defeated.  
  
The Digidestines ran across the huge obstacle course, jumping over branches and fallen Dokugomon as Angemon and Togemon cleared the way for them. They couldn't bare leave their friends nor look back to see them in pain just to protect the children. The were almost there when another Dokugomon appeared and Togemon and Angemon had their hands full and couldn't make it to the Digidestines.  
  
"No one will dare hurt her Highness!" it swiftly charged at the children but was blocked by Birdramon who dove in front to take the blow.  
  
"Birdramon! No!" Sora yelled back as Joe and Tai pulled her up to the tree.  
  
The three fell back with a thump as they all found themselves floating above the leaves.  
  
"What the-" Matt said.  
  
"There's a whole other palace inside this tree!" Joe cried.  
  
There was another palace inside the tree. The Digidestines found themselves standing in a dim hallway filled with small torches. Tai took one and led the way. They started to walk and soon came upon a huge room filled with mirrors and torches. They looked around to find about five other paths that they could take, problem was, which one?  
  
"I see you made it, Digidestines." Came an echo around the room, it was Mayumi.  
  
The Digidestines huddled closer and scanned around the room to find the source of the voice.  
  
"Kaoru," Kaoru suddenly appeared from one of the openings, "Please take care of guests and escort them to their graves."  
  
Kaoru smirked, "As you wish, Mayumi."  
  
"Web Inferno!" Kaoru cried as a red web string shot out from his claws and towards the Digidestines.  
  
"Watch out!"  
  
Kaoru missed and shattered the mirror behind them, the pieces fell to the floor and reflected the image of Tai who rapidly grabbed a long piece of glass and charged at Kaoru but missed as Kaoru dodged and dove one powerful blow to Tai's stomach. "Tai!" cried Matt.  
  
Tai slowly fell to the ground and looked at his friends, "I-I'm okay. Go on. I'll d-distract him. G-go!"  
  
Kaoru wasted no time and gave another hard blow onto Tai back. The Digidestines ran into one of the openings. Sora stopped as they heard Tai cry out in agony.  
  
"Sora! What are you waiting for?!" Izzy yelled.  
  
"We have to stay and help Tai!" explained Sora.  
  
"We can't just leave you here!" yelled Matt.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll stay back with both of them!" Joe called out bravely.  
  
They heard Tai yell in pain as Joe and Sora ran back to help him.  
  
"GO!" Sora yelled back.  
  
The rest couldn't bare leave them but they had no choice but run. Sora and Joe ran to Tai as he skidded across the room, receiving another torment from Kaoru. Kaoru was about to stop the other children when Mayumi appeared in the room.  
  
"Let them go, Kaoru. I'll take care of them!"  
  
Tai, Sora, and Joe couldn't believe their eyes. They stood there in complete bafflement as they stared at Mayumi. A chill ran up their spines, they didn't know if they should be scared or what.  
  
Matt breathed heavily. They had abruptly stopped since they felt like they couldn't go on any longer. They were worried about their all friends that were left behind.  
  
"What.are, we going to, do now?" Izzy gasped between breathes.  
  
"I don't know." Matt replied.  
  
"Tai. Sora. And Joe. They're gone." cried Takeru.  
  
Mimi smiled, "Don't worry. They'll be fine, for all we know they're on their way to find us right now."  
  
"Matt, you're the leader of the group now. What do you propose we should do now?" said Izzy.  
  
Matt looked at him, "Me? How'd I become the boss here?"  
  
"Because you're the only one who's capable of protecting us." Answered Mimi from behind him.  
  
"C'mon big bro." Tugged Takeru at his brother's jeans.  
  
Matt smiled, "Okay. Let's go find Mayumi." And they set off, unaware of the eyes watching them closely.  
  
"Let's see who finds who first." Mayumi eyed two of the children carefully. "Hmm.Let's narrow it down, shall we? It's not that fun when they're all clumped up together. I think a separation's in order."A smile spread across Mayumi's face as she watched little Takeru closely.  
  
"Ah. Our first candidate."  
  
"Wow!" Takeru cried out.  
  
They stumbled into which appeared to be a mini circus. Right smack in the middle stood a grand carousel filled with bright cheery lights and colors. On it was the happiest looking bunch of horses with all sorts of colors; brown, caramel, white, gray, spotted and more. It was like a mini carnival. The three remaining Digidestines stared in complete awe, as for Takeru, he hopped up onto the carousel as it began to go around. Matt called after him.  
  
"TK! Come back!"  
  
Takeru didn't seem to hear his brother calling out since he was having so fun and was oblivious to the world around him, also the eyes that watched him. Takeru laughed and laughed as the horse carried him all around the room.  
  
"TK!" Matt still called out. He was stopped when a soft hand touched his shoulder. "Don't worry," Mimi said with a smile, "He'll be fine."  
  
"Mimi's right," started Izzy, "I mean, what's the harm in riding a carousel?" The moment that last word slipped out of his mouth the lights started to flicker.  
  
The room got quite dim and the carousel started going faster and faster, the carnival had turned into a Carn-evil. The carousel, as it went faster, got higher. The horses that rode on the ride seemed to have come alive and were laughing stridently as each one turned black and their eyes turned red. Matt ran quickly to his little brother-who was too scared and shocked to jump off the wild ride-followed by Izzy and Mimi.  
  
"Matt help me!" Takeru cried out, tears roughly streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"TK, no!" Matt managed to grab hold onto a pole as he swung himself on board and began running to his brother.  
  
"Matt!" Mimi yelled out as she and Izzy watched in sheer terror.  
  
"TK! Hold on!" Matt slowly paced up to Takeru but was getting held back by the swift force of the carousel's speed as it went faster.  
  
Matt had almost reached Takeru and slightly reached his hand out when he was suddenly thrown out of the ride by some force other than the ride's.  
  
Mimi rushed over to Matt, "Are you okay?"  
  
Matt nodded as they both looked at the terrified little boy huddled closely inside the madness. What they didn't notice was what Izzy was up to. As the carousel got higher they knew they wouldn't be able to reach it anymore. Matt and Mimi quickly stood up and ran as close as they can. They could see Takeru at the edge trying to reach his hand out. Suddenly, Izzy had appeared beside Takeru. Somehow, between the time that Matt got thrown off and the carousel getting higher, Izzy had managed to jump onto it and come to Takeru's aid.  
  
"Don't worry!" Izzy called down to the two, "I'll be with him! We'll be fine, go on!!" And with that, they both disappeared onto the darkness in the ceiling. Izzy's laptop fell to the ground and Mimi walked to it and picked it up and looked back at Matt.  
  
Matt ran into the middle of the room, "TK! Izzy!"  
  
Matt suddenly stopped as warmth covered his whole body and comforted him. His eyes started to water again, "I couldn't help."  
  
He opened his eyes fully to find Mimi staring at him, with a soothing smile across her lips.  
  
"Don't worry," Mimi said, "They'll be fine, it wasn't your fault." She looked up onto where the two have vanished, "It wasn't the carousel who threw you off, something wanted only TK and Izzy to be separated."  
  
Matt's eyes widened, "Mayumi." He said bitterly.  
  
"Exactly," Mimi said, "She wanted to split us all apart thinking that she probably couldn't take us all at once since we might defeat her. She left Kaoru with Tai, Sora, and Joe on purpose and by separating Izzy from us, she knows that he's the only one capable of using his laptop to figure where we are. And by taking TK away from you, she knew that would've broken your heart and spirit to go on." She abruptly stopped when she caught the star struck face Matt gave her.  
  
"Just a lucky guess?"  
  
Tai, Sora, and Joe had managed to weaken Kaoru and to run away from him. They ran to the direction of where they thought the others had gone to, and this path led to a whole other room from where the others have gone through. The room seemed to have been made completely with glass mirrors. Everywhere around the room's walls were covered up with a mirror.  
  
Sora breathed heavily, "Mayumi-she's."  
  
"No," Tai shook his head, "That's too scary to imagine. She's even scarier than I thought!"  
  
"But, it all doesn't add up. And Kaoru-" Joe stated.  
  
Tai shook his head, "No, let's forget what we saw. It's probably nothing, maybe it was just us."  
  
"You're saying we all hallucinated the same thing?" said Joe.  
  
"Forget it, okay?" Tai said firmly, and the subject was closed.  
  
Sora began to change the subject before they got into an argument, "Look at this room."  
  
"Wow, Mayumi must be a collector." Tai remarked as he tapped on the glass.  
  
"Do you think Kaoru will find us? What about the others? What if they already found Mayumi? Man, I think I'm getting nauseated." Joe started.  
  
"Chill, Joe. They're probably fine by now." Said Tai.  
  
Sora slid down against the glass mirror, "I'm so tired, I don't feel like I could go on anymore-Whoa!"  
  
"Sora!" Tai turned around to find her gone, "Where is she?"  
  
Tai looked to his side and stared at Joe as he was pointing at something on the mirror. He turned his head and saw something he'd never thought he'd see.  
  
Sora was inside the mirror, or at least, that's what he thought. Anyways, she was banging on the glass and yelling but they couldn't seem to hear her, nor she couldn't hear them. Joe and Tai ran to her and the three started to bang, kick, and ram themselves, trying to shatter the mirror.  
  
"Get me outta here!" Sora cried out, but they didn't hear her.  
  
Tai looked up to Sora and with the blink of an eye, or the flash of the mirror-she was gone. Tai stepped back while Joe kicked it harder.  
  
"What happened to her? Sora!" Joe called out.  
  
"What's happening here? It's like some insane asylum!"  
  
"Sora."  
  
Sora spun around, "Who's there?" The lights gave out and the whole place went dark. Sora screamed.  
  
"I know you're afraid of the dark, Sora." Only one person knew that Sora was afraid of the dark.  
  
"Mayumi! I know this is you! Why are you doing this?" She fell to the ground, leaning against the wall she hugged her knees as she tried to forget where she was.  
  
"No use in denying it, Sora."  
  
"Stop it! Stop it!" She cried.  
  
"Why should I?! This is how I felt when I was growing up, no one to help me. This is how I felt! Nothing but Darkness! You, you and your little friends had your little happy lives to live while I had to suffer in Darkness with no one beside me!"  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"Welcome to my world, Sora."  
  
"Ha, ha!" Takeru ran through the backyard.  
  
It was summer. And every Sunday their mom would grill them steaks outside for dinner. Takeru ran around the grass, flailing his arms, laughing as Matt, Gabumon, and Patamon chased after him.  
  
"TK! Wait up!" Patamon cried as he flew onto Matt's head as Matt ran after his little brother.  
  
Takeru looked back and glanced at his mom and dad. His mom was swiftly flipping up the steaks as his dad was setting the table on the table outside the veranda.  
  
They both looked so happy. The cool breeze ran through Takeru's soft blonde hair as he ran around the trees. He laughed and laughed, feeling that the world was suddenly coming together for him and that life just couldn't get any better.  
  
"Boys! Lunch is ready!" his mom called out.  
  
"Coming!" Matt replied as the three headed back to the table, leaving Takeru.  
  
"TK! TK! TK.!"  
  
"TK? TK! Please wake up!" cried a very concern voice.  
  
"I'm coming, Mom." Takeru whispered as he laid on the ground.  
  
Izzy stepped back, "M-mom?" He shook Takeru, "TK! It's me, Izzy. Can you hear me?"  
  
Takeru shook his head and his vision started to clear out and he could make out Izzy's worried face.  
  
"TK.?"  
  
"Izzy. Hi." Takeru managed to say. It was all a dream. TK sighed.  
  
Izzy sighed in relief, "You're okay, good."  
  
Takeru slowly sat up, "Matt. Where's Matt? And Mimi?"  
  
Izzy shook his head, "We got split up, member? That carousel went haywire and separated us from them."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"Don't worry, TK. I promised your brother I'll take care of you and that's exactly what I'm gonna do. We'll find all of them soon."  
  
Takeru nodded cheerfully and they both stood up. The carousel was gone. The room was dim. They somehow ended up in the same kind of room Sora, Tai, and Joe were in.  
  
Glass. Mirrors. Everywhere.  
  
"That Mayumi person must be pretty concerned on how she looks if she has this many mirrors, you could even look behind you!" Takeru exclaimed.  
  
"If only I had my laptop with me." Izzy pondered.  
  
"I know where it is."  
  
"You do, TK?" asked Izzy.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"You just-didn't you just-"  
  
"Huh?" Their conversation was interrupted when they heard a footstep behind them. Someone was watching them.  
  
"Matt."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"TK's fine, stop fidgeting." Said Mimi.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Matt grumbled, "But he's only a kid."  
  
"And so are you. TK's just the same as you and me. He's not as little and weak as you take him for." Mimi smiled at him, "Besides, if anything happens, Izzy'll be there."  
  
"Yeah." Matt replied as he took Mimi's hand in his and they walked on.  
  
An awkward silence followed. Something's wrong, Matt thought, Mimi would usually be full of smiles and would never be this quiet. He felt so distant from her when she was walking right beside him. Matt felt the tenseness in Mimi's hand. She stared at the ground with a blank face, her cheeks a crimson red, and sweat trickling down her forehead. Her hazel eyes were half shut and looked completely empty, the ponytail that dangled behind her head was plastered to her neck. Matt's eyes widened.  
  
How could he have been so blind?  
  
Mimi's sick! Matt blamed himself for not noticing before, She's been sick this whole time, but why didn't she say something.? Matt pulled hr arm back to motion her to stop. She looked back at him in puzzlement.  
  
"Matt?" Matt saw the pain stricken face that he failed to notice looking at him.  
  
"Mimi.I" Matt lowered his gaze.  
  
Mimi's eyes slowly fell, as so did she.  
  
"Mimi!" Matt wrapped his arms behind her waist and caught her as they both fell to the ground. "Mimi! Mimi, please wake up!"  
  
"Who's there?" asked Izzy.  
  
Takeru hid behind him as they slowly stepped towards to where the voice came from. They froze when they saw two small green eyes appear in the shadows. A small head suddenly poked out; It had on a metal head in the shape of a small bowling ball with fluffs of green spiky hair that shot out on top, and the metal extended out to be a long sharp beak.  
  
"W-who are you?"  
  
The rest of its body popped out; it had a long neck that connected to a brown fluff ball body and long legs. It eyes them carefully before speaking.  
  
"I'm sorry," it greeted cheerfully, "I thought you were 'her'. Please to meet you lads, name's Kiwimon.  
  
"Kiwimon, huh?" repeated Takeru.  
  
The digimon nodded and sat down followed by the two.  
  
"Excuse me for asking but," started Izzy, "Who's 'her'?  
  
The creature winced, "Lady Mayumi."  
  
"You work for her?"  
  
"Sadly, yes. She has kept me prisoner ever since I hatched out of my digi egg. I'm the one who keeps things in tip top order here. Honestly, I was ordered to 'pick up' things you children had dropped.  
  
"My laptop!" exclaimed Izzy.  
  
"Yes, that for instance. I was about to get it when a young girl with brown hair like yours picked it up." Kiwimon replied.  
  
"Mimi!"  
  
"Tell me Kiwimon. Could you by any chance help us gather al our friends? There's about seven of us scattered around this place and we all need to be together to defeat Mayumi."  
  
The Digimon's face lit up and jumped up and down around them in joy, "Of course! I know exactly where they are! Anything to get me out of this horrid place!"  
  
"Great!" both said.  
  
"I know every ins, outs, corners, bottom, trap doors, top to bottom like the back of my head-of course, if I can actually see the back of my head- but then that would be pretty odd if you ask me."  
  
Takeru and Izzy stared in confusion.  
  
"Arrgh!" Tai rammed himself onto the glass for the hundredth time, no luck.  
  
"Tai, it's no use. Give it up, you're just wasting your time-and mine. We have to find another way."  
  
"No! Sora's stuck in there all by herself, how can you just sit there doing nothing?!"  
  
"I am doing something. I'm thinking! Tai use your brain if you even have one! We've been ramming ourselves into the wall and what had that done? Nothing! We're just making ourselves tired and when the real battle begins, we won't have the strength to even fight!" Joe finally lost his temper.  
  
Tai ignored him and continued. He ran against the wall and stayed leaning against it as he slid to the ground.  
  
"We can give up.not now" his voice trailed off, "I'm sorry, Sora."  
  
"Mmm.Stop it!!" Sora yelled grasping her head.  
  
She had been sitting in complete darkness for what seemed like forever to her. She felt her heart pounding so fast that her mind couldn't keep up with it. Tears of fear had escaped her tightly shut eyes and were viciously streaming down her cheeks. She knew what she had seen with Tai and Joe. She felt so confused and scared-and betrayed somehow. She could hear soft laughter around her.  
  
What's wrong, Sora? You look a bit pale.  
  
"Just leave me alone!" Sora screamed.  
  
What's this? Don't tell me that the famous tomboy is actually scared.  
  
Sora just sat there and silently cried. How she despised the name some kids would call her.  
  
Oh how the mighty have fallen. Whoever thought that we'd see the day.  
  
A silence followed. Sora was reluctant to let go of her helmet and to slowly open her eyes to find nothingness surrounding her. She hugged her knees tighter.  
  
"Biyomon, Mimi, everyone," She whispered, "Please, get me out of here. Tai."  
  
Tai? Sora's eyes widened, she could've sworn Mayumi had left her in peace. Oh yeah, how could I forget. Our Little Miss Sora's in love. Too bad he doesn't feel the same way.  
  
"Leave me alone! You don't know anything!"  
  
Oh but I do. I know every secret you keep, Sora. I've spent most of my time listening to every single disgusting one! And as for your lover boy, who in their right mind would like someone who spends most of her time playing around the mud and dresses up like she just came out of the garbage?!  
  
"Arrgh! Can you be anymore annoying!!" Sora managed to say something sarcastically. But Mayumi just replied by laughing.  
  
Cheer up, Sora. There's one thing we will ever have in common-no one will ever like us.  
  
Sora couldn't hear anything anymore but a small muffling sound that rang in her ears. She gripped her head tighter to shut the voice out of her head and wept.  
  
"Get outta the way!" Gururumon yelled as he shoved past a mound of Dokugomon.  
  
The Digimon had been battling it out the whole time and weren't getting anywhere. Some were starting to lose their energy while the Dokugomon seemed to be multiplying every time they beat one.  
  
"We-have to-help the children!" called Birdramon blasting a Dokugomon off her, "They might-be in danger!"  
  
"I can go to them if some of you clear the way for me!" cried Togemon.  
  
Gururumon and Ikakumon nodded in agreement as they quickly left their burden to the others and helped clear a way for Togemon to make it to the tree.  
  
"Are we almost there? It's like we're walking around in circles or something!" Takeru called out.  
  
"Don't worry, just two more lefts and one more straight and we're there!" called back Kiwimon from in front, "Or was that one more right and three more corners..?"  
  
Izzy and Takeru unwillingly followed the walking chat room around in circles for about fifteen minutes when they finally came to the spot where they had met Kaoru. They slightly could make out two scrawny lying figures on the ground. They had found Tai and Joe.  
  
"Tai! Joe!" both cried out.  
  
Tai and Joe slowly opened their worn out eyes to find two beaming faces smiling at them, "Hey guys." Tai said.  
  
"It's about time." Commented Joe.  
  
After a while, Joe and Tai regained most of their strength back.  
  
"Hey, where's Matt and Mimi?"  
  
Izzy and Takeru exchanged glances and looked at the two apologetically, "It's a long story. Bottom line, we got split up. But we found Kiwimon here," Kiwimon nodded in salutations, "He knows exactly where they are and he's gonna help us find Sora and the others."  
  
"That's great! What are we waiting for?"  
  
They cheered and again followed Kiwimon around the halls as he once again talked non-stop to himself turning here and there, stopping every once and a while. The Digidestines were about to give up on the Digimon when they started to notice their surroundings getting darker. They were running through a small hallway everything went quiet and dark. Kiwimon stopped.  
  
"We're here."  
  
They looked around, "Here where?"  
  
Kiwimon shivered, "Mayumi's little playpen. This is where she keeps some pitiful soul and torments them by using their fears against them. She slowly feeds on their fear and torments them for fun. Seeing that it's gotten dark, I'm guessing she's got company. The one you call Sora is in here," Tai's eyes widened as Kiwimon got more serious, "I cannot assure you that your friend is okay, I do not know exactly how long she has been here and how long Mayumi has been causing her pain. We can only hope. Follow me, but be quiet and aware. Most of all, do not show your fear."  
  
They gravely nodded and followed as instructed. They couldn't see where they were going, they only followed the taps of Kiwimon's feet. They stopped when they heard screaming.  
  
It was Sora. Tai quickly ran to her calling out her name.  
  
"No! Stop!" Kiwimon called out. Too late, Tai was already gone.  
  
"Sora! I'm coming!" Tai yelled.  
  
Sora suddenly looked up, eyes widened as she made out the figure running towards her, "TAI!"  
  
She stood up as she was suddenly engulfed in Tai's caring arms. She felt Tai holding her so tight that she almost had trouble breathing, she could hear his heart beating so fast and she smiled, welcoming the tears that flowed freely down her cheeks and onto his collar.  
  
"I'm so sorry I wasn't there when you needed help!" Tai kept saying. Sora blushed, You were wrong, Mayumi, she blamed.  
  
Tai and Sora finally realized the position they were in and quickly let go and Tai stood there grinning at her clumsily. They heard footsteps running towards them and their friends calling their names out. Tai began waving his arms but realized that it was too dark for them to see so he called out to them.  
  
"Over here!"  
  
They ran towards them and everyone hugged Sora and kept asking her if she was okay. Kiwimon abruptly interrupted the moment.  
  
"Sorry to bother you. But, we have to go now, Mayumi might come back and you do not want to know what she might do to us when she finds out. Follow me and we'll get the rest of your friends!"  
  
Sora shivered, "I agree. I can't stand this anymore. It was like I was in hell or something." They fled and followed the Digimon.  
  
"No! This can't be, they can't get away!" 


	8. The Beginning of the End

Matt skipped around from boulder to boulder, not concerned where he was going. When he finally found clear solid ground he started to run. Run he did, as the wind whizzed past his hair and whistled in his ears. He grinned and laughed like he was possessed by the mind of small child.

"Woohoo!" He laughed out, letting himself go, he felt happy.

He had kept in this feeling he had for what seemed like forever to him. He had wanted to cry in joy the moment he saw Mimi alive and in his arms again. _Mimi_, he thought. Matt felt his legs suddenly stop; he was so tired that he had to lean his hand against the tree to keep him from collapsing. He stared at the ground for a while, breathing heavily when he caught sight of a tiny spec of light at the floating around at the corner of his eye. 

It was a small firefly. Matt slowly reached his hand out to touch it when it flew away into the darkness, "Hey, wait up!" Matt yelled after it. He ran after it for about ten minutes when he started getting tired again, he hadn't really gotten the feeling back in his legs yet. He stopped short when he caught sight of where the creature had taken him that completely took his breath away.

It was a small lake. A perfect, charming little lake that stood perfectly where no trees grew and where the moon and the stars can shine down upon it, the leaves from the high up trees slowly fell down and landed softly onto the shallow waters where the small frogs can gather and collect their meal, the dragonflies, that seemed to hover about above the lily pads floating around. Little trinkets of water seemed to flow down from the glass moon and gently touch the surface of the water that would wrinkle as the droplets hits. The water, looked so clean and pure that you could see every shiny pebble at the bottom as each one glistened to the moonlight.  And the stream of stars that streaked across the sky was like magic, words couldn't describe how beautiful it was-how beautiful it all was.

It was like a dream.

The firefly flew around Matt's face, Matt shook his head as the firefly flew away and over to the water to join the rest of the kind dancing around the lake. Matt slowly crept over the water and looked at his reflection. He stared hard and deep into himself. How much had he changed since they arrived, how he felt about everything; people, his friends and family in general, and the whole world around him.

Matt suddenly saw another face in the water, right beside his. He looked up to see Mimi bent down, her beautiful face staring at his.

"You sure are hard to track down, Ishida." She smiled, "What are you doing?"

Mimi looked at Matt, she could see his feelings flowing down his cheeks and he slowly stood up and wrapped his arms around her which she greatly accepted as tears of her own fell down her cheeks. They stood there bathed in the moonlight for a long time, Matt just couldn't seem to let her go, scared that if he did she'll just slip away again.

Mimi laid her head close to his heart as he cradled her in his arms, "I missed you," She whispered.

"I missed you," Matt said, ending the sentence with a kiss they've both been longing to share.

The little specs of light swiftly flew around the two flashing their lights upon them. Mimi let go of Matt and gazed upon the little things. They seemed to share the same joy she felt inside her and she started to dance and twirl along with them. Mimi abruptly stopped when she saw Matt's blue eyes staring into her hazel ones, he threw her a smile, and she threw one back. 

As if they knew what was on the other one's mind, they quickly reached out and held each other's hands and stood there.

His red eyes widened seeing the two; he looked over at the girl with honey-colored hair like he has seen her somewhere before. The wind suddenly blew the leaves of the trees, and with that, he was gone.

Palmon quietly hummed to herself as she tended the fire. "Palmon?"

She turned around to see Tai, Agumon, and Gabumon walking towards her.  "Where are Matt and Mimi?" Agumon asked.

"Oh them," Palmon started, "They're off in the fore—" She stopped when Gabumon made a small shriek and twitched his ears. "Gabumon, what is it?"

Gabumon narrowed his eyes, "Someone's here," They all looked around the screening leaves but saw nothing. Looking at every direction, Tai was about to question Gabumon when he suddenly growled and looked at Tai, "Shh…We have to wake everyone up, now!"

They heard a scream. It was Sora. Before anyone could've said anything they saw the rest of the group running towards them in horror. Sora's arm was gravely damaged and Joe was limping.

"What's wrong?!" asked Tai.

"D…Do-ku-go-mon!" hollered Gomamon.

A slightly huge Dokugomon presented himself from the trees and stood over the Digidestines, its red eyes watching their every move.

"Agumon! Digivolve!"  

"Biyomon!"

"Tentomon!"

Suddenly all the Digimon were standing in front of their partners; Angemon, Greymon, Kabuterimon, Ikakumon, and Birdramon.

"At-tack!" one yelled as they all attacked each string of web the Digimon shot out.

"Tai!" Izzy yelled, "This isn't doing anything, where's Matt and Mimi?!"

"I don't know!"

After a long restless battle the Digimon started getting tired and couldn't go on. The Dokugomon just laughed and laughed saying how pitiful and weak they were.

Then he started going after the children. "A little welcoming present from our Majesty," He said.

"Who are you?!" Yelled Tai.

"Who am I? Why, I am the forever destructive Kaoru," The creature humbly said.

"You're the Dokugomon King?!"

Kaoru laughed at this remark, "Sadly, no. But I will be once I throw that poor excuse for a queen. And then I, will rule the Digiworld and all other dimensions!"

"So, where were you all this time?" Matt asked as he threw pebbles down the lake. Mimi hugged her knees, her two strands of hair sitting peacefully on her shoulders and her eyes staring deep into the water. "Mimi?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I…I don't exactly remember much, it was all like a blur. "

Matt chuckled, "Mimi, how can you not remember where you've been? Can't you at least remember what happened after that Dokugomon?"

"I walked alone…I—Dokugomon everywhere," She mumbled off and began shaking her head, grabbing hold of herself and groaning.

Matt rushed to her side, "Mimi? Mimi, what's wrong?" she muttered a reply and continued shaking her head, violently now. "Maybe we should get you back—"

"No…" She grabbed his arm, showing a hint of a smile, "No, I'm fine really. It's okay, just a small headache."

"Doesn't look that small to me," Matt looked at her with concern as she stood up and staggered before him, but Mimi forced a smile and tagged him on the head.

"Tag. You're it!" She exclaimed and began to run, giggling.

"Hey! No fair!" He ran after her leaving their conversation behind. Mimi laughed about as she darted through the forest in escape from Matt, "Mimi, wait up!" They ran through the forest laughing and with ease. Mimi looked back at Matt who was gaining speed and catching up to her when she looked back and saw what lied ahead of them. She stopped. Matt stopped to when he saw Mimi and tried to catch his breathe, speaking between each take.

"Wow…You, sure…run fast." He stood up when he saw her and looked up to see what she was looking at. After a glimpse of light spewing from their campsite the two didn't hesitate to question the other and ran towards the flashing lights and screams and when they got there they couldn't believe what the were seeing. Their friends were in peril as a huge Dokugomon fought persistent with the Digimon.

"Palmon! Gabumon! Digivolve!" They said as they caught sight of their friends. Togemon and Gururumon charged at the Digimon and helped their friends while Matt and Mimi helped the others.

"Come on, we have to get outta here now!" Mimi quickly fell to her knees again and Sora rushed to help her. "You okay, Mimi?" her friend asked as they stood up and ran for cover. The Digimon wouldn't go anywhere. They still were fighting back Dokugomon with all their strength. Tai ran back for Greymon.

"Greymon! We have to get out of here! Please!" he pleaded.

"Tai look out!" A huge tree collapsed. Tai blinked to see if he was dead and looked up to see that MetalGreymon had been there to save Tai. "This one's for Tai!" He yelled as he strikes him with his GiGa Blaster and Kaoru fell down to the ground.

They all cheered for MetalGreymon. 

After they had cleaned up their wounds and the place they started to head off. For some reason, they actually knew where they were going and had no plans to stop till they reach their destination.

Mimi and Palmon were walking with Sora and Biyomon, giggling and talking the whole time. Sora hadn't been able to talk to her friend about stuff for like ages! 

"Hey, Tai, Can we stop for a second? My feet are still hurting! We've been walking for like 15 point something minutes now!" she yelled.

Tai's jaw dropped and walked up to Mimi, "Eh, Mimi," he scratched his head, "We're all pretty glad you're alive but, do you really have to start _that_ again? We've only been walking for what? 10 minutes. And what's with the 15-point smart stuff?"

"15.5 minutes to be précised." Corrected Izzy. Matt couldn't help but laugh.

"Mimi's right," Joe smiled, "It wouldn't hurt to just _casually_ take a break for a while." Mimi grinned.

"But Tai, I haven't eaten yet! You expect me to fight something with an empty stomach?!" Takeru and Patamon giggled at Mimi joke. 

"Mimi come on! Cut it out!" Tai stormed back up to the front of the line but looked back.

"It's great to have you back, Mimi." Mimi looked up and smiled at Tai.

"It's good to be back."

Mayumi banged her fists down hard on the ground. "Damn you, Kaoru!"  She had just received word at what had gone on and wasn't too pleased about it. Mayumi had ordered her soldiers to get into battle position and to get ready for when the children arrive.

"Your Highness. The troops are now in position like you have asked. Is there anything else?"

"No, no you may go," Mayumi clutched her head in deep thought.

"I knew you couldn't do this by yourself," Mayumi looked up. A very weakened and defeated Kaoru limped at her side. She smiled.

"I thought you were dead."

"Nothing can keep me from your side, My Queen. I am here to guide you the whole way," Mayumi smiled. At least she's not completely alone.

"Sit tight, Kaoru. This is just the beginning. The beginning of the end."


	9. Fallen

Takeru got on Matt's back. He couldn't walk anymore since he was so tired. They've all been walking for three days non-stop now and were about to lose all hope, not to manage, Joe's lunch. "How much farther till we actually get there?" asked a worn out Gomamon. 

Izzy opened his laptop and checked, "Well, according to the map, we should already be there."

"What do you mean?" Sora said.

They all walked up and peeked at Izzy's laptop, "Well," Izzy explained, "It says that were right on the exact location of the Empire, but I don't understand. There's nothing here but the same old trees."

Tai looked around, "Maybe it's hidden or something, you know."

Joe pushed up his glasses, "Well, I say we just keep looking around. No point in just standing here all day." He took one step and the ground suddenly collapsed beneath them. It seemed like it all happened in the blink of an eye. Tai pushed Agumon's foot off his mouth and crawled to stand up. He scanned the place before him. Black lifeless trees were linked together with these huge cobwebs filled with large cocoons that had just hatched and were creamed with goop. He looked up to the surface where they all fell from, he couldn't see it anymore. He looked and saw a pathway, or that's what it appeared to be, made with vines and moss, his eyes followed it and saw where it had led to. A huge, black willow tree. Just looking at it gives him the chills.

A hand touched his shoulder and Tai jumped back, "Tai?" It was Matt and Takeru, "Where are we?" asked Takeru.

"Mimi!" cried Palmon. Upon hearing, Matt suddenly turned around to see that Mimi had collapsed and was gripping her head again, with Sora and Palmon at her side. Matt rushed to her.

"Mimi? Mimi, what's wrong?!" But she kept groaning and Matt laid her head on his chest.

Mimi ignored the pain drilling in her head and forced a smile on her face, "I-I'm fine. Don't worry; I'm probably just catching a cold, that's all. No need to worry over me," She grinned as she slowly crept to her feet and almost fainted again when Matt caught her and swiftly carried her on his back, not questions, "Thanks" Mimi faintly whispered and he nodded.

"Mimi" Tai began, "Maybe you should rest for a whi—" Tai was abruptly interrupted when at that moment a red torch lit up and caught all's attention. Another one followed that and one by one a torch was magically lit up around the whole place. The Digidestines slowly sidled closer to each other. Biyomon pointed up onto the willow tree.

"Look!"

They all gazed at what the girl was pointing at and saw Kaoru slowly crawling out of the side of the willow tree. He didn't look like he recovered much from their last battle, legs were covered with blood stained bandages and his face was badly bruised. Without hesitation the Digimon all digivolved and were about to charge at Kaoru when a voice came from up the tree.

"Welcome, Digidestines, to your humble graves." The voice said casually.

"W-who are you?" hollered Birdramon. 

"I am Mayumi. Queen of the Dokugomon Empire." Tai's eyes widened as he remembered  what Mammothmon had said.

"Why have you been terrorizing the creatures of the Digiworld?!" Tai managed to call out.

"Terrorize? More like annihilate. Kaoru should have already told you my plans and no puny kids shall ever get in my way so if you want to get home in one piece you'll do as I please and leave!"

"Who's gonna stop us? You and what army!" yelled Matt.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Bad choice kid. Guards!" Mayumi snapped her fingers and an army of Dokugomon filed around the place and surrounded the Digidestines. They were trapped. A grin appeared across Mayumi's face, "This army." The Dokugomon all grinned and laughed in amusement as they sharpened their claws and got in a fighting position. Mayumi slightly yawned, "This is getting boring. I think I'm going to leave these children at you hands my precious Dokugomon. No one shall keep me from reigning the whole Digiworld!" and with that she disappeared up onto the tree with Kaoru at her back.

"C'mon, we have to follow her before she gets away!" commanded Tai.

"We're kind of busy right now if you haven't noticed!"

"Get ready to run for cover, guys." Ikakumon whispered.

"W-what? You expect us to leave you here?!" scowled Joe.

 "We have no choice," Greymon explained, "We're completely outnumbered and we can't risk all of you getting hurt so we'll distract these Dokugomon while you go off to fight Kaoru and Mayumi. On the count of three, run as fast as you can towards the willow tree."

"But—" Tai started but Matt held him back.

"Come on, Tai." Tai nodded. The Dokugomon's red eyes narrowed and so did the Digimon's. Angemon and Gururumon gave way for the children to escape with.

One the count of three, both good and evil met and began the fight of their lives. Even though they were outnumbered, the Digimon still prevailed and were full of energy and hope. Each Digimon was at least fighting four Dokugomons at a time and at least three of them were defeated. 

"Giga Blaster!"  

"Needle Spray!"

"Static Shocker!"

"Horn Buster!"

The Digidestines ran across the huge obstacle course, jumping over branches and fallen Dokugomon as Angemon and Togemon cleared the way for them. They couldn't bare leave their friends nor look back to see them in pain just to protect the children. The were almost there when another Dokugomon appeared and Togemon and Angemon had their hands full and couldn't make it to the Digidestines.

"No one will dare hurt her Highness!" it swiftly charged at the children but was blocked by Birdramon who dove in front to take the blow.

"Birdramon! No!" Sora yelled back as Joe and Tai pulled her up to the tree. The three fell back with a thump as they all found themselves floating above the leaves.

"What the—" Matt said.

"There's a whole other palace inside this tree!" Joe cried.

There was another palace inside the tree. The Digidestines found themselves standing in a dim hallway filled with small torches. Tai took one and led the way. They started to walk and soon came upon a huge room filled with mirrors and torches. They looked around to find about five other paths that they could take, problem was, which one?

"I see you made it, Digidestines." Came an echo around the room, it was Mayumi. The Digidestines huddled closer and scanned around the room to find the source of the voice. "Kaoru," Kaoru suddenly appeared from one of the openings, "Please take care of guests and escort them to their graves."

"As you wish, Mayumi," he smirked. "Web Inferno!" Kaoru cried as a red web string shot out from his claws and towards the Digidestines.

"Watch out!"

Kaoru missed and shattered the mirror behind them, the pieces fell to the floor and reflected the image of Tai who rapidly grabbed a long piece of glass and charged at Kaoru but missed as Kaoru dodged and dove one powerful blow to Tai's stomach.  
  


"Tai!" cried Matt.

Tai slowly fell to the ground and looked at his friends, "I-I'm okay. Go on. I'll d-distract him. G-go!" Kaoru wasted no time and gave another hard blow onto Tai back. The Digidestines ran into one of the openings. Sora stopped as they heard Tai cry out in agony.

"Sora! What are you waiting for?!" Izzy yelled.

"We have to stay and help Tai!" explained Sora.

"We can't just leave you here!" yelled Matt.

"Don't worry, I'll stay back with both of them!" Joe called out bravely. They heard Tai yell in pain as Joe and Sora ran back to help him.

"GO!" Sora yelled back. The rest couldn't bare leave them but they had no choice but run. Sora and Joe ran to Tai as he skidded across the room, receiving another torment from Kaoru. Kaoru was about to stop the other children when Mayumi appeared in the room. 

"Let them go, Kaoru. I'll take care of them!" Tai, Sora, and Joe couldn't believe their eyes. They stood there in complete bafflement as they stared at Mayumi. A chill ran up their spines, they didn't know if they should be scared or what.

Matt breathed heavily. They had abruptly stopped since they felt like they couldn't go on any longer. They were worried about their all friends that were left behind. "What…are, we going to, do now?" Izzy gasped between breathes.

"I don't know." Matt replied.

"Tai. Sora. And Joe. They're gone…" cried Takeru.

Mimi smiled, "Don't worry. They'll be fine, for all we know they're on their way to find us right now." 

"Matt, you're the leader of the group now. What do you propose we should do now?" said Izzy.

Matt looked at him, "Me? How'd I become the boss here?"

"Because you're the only one who's capable of protecting us." Answered Mimi from behind him.

"C'mon big bro." Tugged Takeru at his brother's jeans.

Matt smiled, "Okay. Let's go find Mayumi." And they set off, unaware of the eyes watching them closely.

"Let's see who finds who first." Mayumi eyed two of the children carefully. "Hmm…Let's narrow it down, shall we? It's not that fun when they're all clumped up together. I think a separation's in order." A smile spread across Mayumi's face as she watched little Takeru closely.

"Ah. Our first candidate."


End file.
